User talk:Relikz
Welcome XD For my two fathers to come here.. I must be really blessed. :) Hello, Papa Reli. :3 You're really selfish when it comes with your children, aren't you? ^_^; Well, I love the both of you, so I won't care about the business between you and Papa Jak. As long as the two of you love me, then that's all that matters. :P That's technically the same, you know? D: Ah well, as far as I know, right now, I am your most loving kid. I haven't talked to you back, and I never fail to message you every time you're online. So I understand how it feels. *Le does the gloating dance* >:3 Choko!!! You and Mommy Leli and Uncle Jakky are talking behind my back! Where's the love for Toshi? TT^TT Hahaha! XD I told Papa Reli to come here, if ever he doesn't see me online on FT Wiki. :D And I'm sure that Papa Reli will message you too! :3 Are you that desperate for attention that you'll come where you clearly aren't wanted? [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'Iam...']] 15:31,5/29/2013 [[User_Talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'JakuhōRaikōben']] Thanks Daddy Leli TT^TT Now, to express your love, go kill Rai-Whore :3 Papa Reli! *Q* What took you so long? D: I fell asleep waiting for you.. T^T I know, I know.. I mean.. Why took too long to go online? T^T You do know that you have a son waiting for you, isn't it..? :O Because one aren't enough Good luck with your work, Papa Reli! Gimme a good magazine! I'll be expecting good results! Work hard, but know when to stop, okay? I'm sure you don't want me to worry. Take good care of yourself, and contact me FIRST once you're done with work, okay? *3* *Hugs Papa Reli* Neither you nor your FUGLY daughter can kill me. :) [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'Iam...']] 22:13,5/29/2013 [[User_Talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'JakuhōRaikōben']] Your daughter's face hurts me more than your knife. :D [[User:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'Iam...']] 22:18,5/29/2013 [[User_Talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben|'JakuhōRaikōben']] So this is how being busy works. ಠ◡ಠ I see. *frolics* You said you can't talk, but you're constantly teasing your brother.. ಠ◡ಠ I see.. In that case.. *Inhales* *Yells* PAPA JAK! GET THE CAR! BRING ME SOMEWHERE FUN! PAPA RELI LIED! T^T I WANT IT NOW! How To Vote Here. :D Meh. Haha. I don't think so. Just tested them out for fun. :D Good luck. :D Father's day message |text color= #FFFFFF |border color= #FF0000 |content = Hi! What's this? A father's day letter! Here: Dear Papa Reli, Happy Father's day! So, is this greeting enough? I am not in the mood to think of anything. Nah, kidding! Can I do that to my original father? I remember our first meeting and I mistakenly called you "Rai-san". XD I am so sleepy that time, so, yeah. Then the second encounter is when Toshi told you that she found me, and we have a mass of comments on your wall. And you know, the moment you accepted me as your son is the start of my enjoyable, brand new, and different wiki life. Even though you have too much children, you love me as if I am your only kid, something that feels amazing. That's the first time I feel so wanted, and I thank you for that, Papa. Wonder why I am saying this? I will let you know. I grew up emotionally alone. My mom, whom I was always attached, have to left me at an early age for her to find work. Then my dad left the world -although my love for him isn't at par with my mom due to personal reasons- when I was on 3rd year high school. So, as a result, when shit comes up, I confide with my friends, but usually, I keep everything with myself. Okay, so what's the connection? I said that this is the first time I feel so wanted, right? Having two wiki fathers greatly fills the empty gap I am feeling for being so alone for such a long time. Even though we're just wiki related, (even though I am 1 year older) you, along with Papa Jak, never fail to treat me as if I originally came from you. I may not even see you, but the thought that I have a "father" to turn to even I am in the internet; and not just one, but two fathers. That's why I am thankful that you love me as your son. Yes, I may be your son who's drastically dramatic, but who the fuck cares; like what Priests say: Speak now or forever hold your peace. I am vocal with what I am feeling, so I hope you will understand. I don't want a regretful wiki life, so I am already saying what I feel. Be grossed out, think of me as a homo, the fuck I care with those, I will say what I want to say. Now, let me thank you for making my wiki life enjoyable. I mean, 4 months ago, I was nothing, lost in the wiki, and desperately looking for ways for me to become useful, but now, I have a considerable edit count for an average user, and to top it off, I am the son of the Fairy Tail Wiki's Admin, amazing leader of DoD and "Photoshop God"! Ain't that amazing? Ah well, thank you, Papa Reli. Words cannot express how much bliss I am feeling right now, but I am hoping that at least, through this message, I could express my happiness. Hopefully, in the long run, our bond would get stronger! It's fun being your kid. Thank you for making me feel that I am not alone. Thank you that even though it's only over the monitor, you're making me feel so loved. Thank you for everything you've done for me, and for what you will be doing in the future. Keep in mind that I will always be thanking you for every action you will be doing. If ever you will be needing me, I will come rushing on to you, okay? So, this is all I want to say. Thank you, Papa Reli. Ah, PS: Please, don't be stingy and let me show your face. Fuck your thought that you don't want your internet and wiki life to intertwine. I want my wiki life to be complete, so please, let me see your face. Okay? |collapsed = yes }} Both of you are my fathers, but that wont make you being together, so perish the thought! ಠ_ಠ And screw the link that you sent me.. >______> Ah well.. Welcome~! Munchy's happy that you liked my message! Papa! T^T T^T Y PHOTOSHOP IS SO DIFFICULT!? DX DX DX *kicks everything that I see* I will take a break for now.. I cannot do it anymore.. >______> Can I ask you for tips when needed? :D Yaaay~! Thanks a lot, Papa~! :D Widget Apparently, this is what I used to put it, and apparently, it is different from what the FT Wiki is using. So.. Yeah. As much as I want to try fixing it, I can't, since the MW is locked. Well, there's no harm on changing the media wiki, since you can always revert it back if it fails. Anyway, just copy the entirety of my media wiki, but do not forget to change the WikiaAnime to FT's twitter. Once you're done, instead of , (this is the first format that I used) just use TwitterWidget on the Fairy Tail Wiki's right content template. And if ever it fails, just revert it back. XD And meh, not really.. DX I just saw, and I am searching it now. DX Anyway, this might solve the problem. But if not, then just revert it back. DX Ah well, I tried, and obviously, I failed. DX I wonder why the fuck it's forever loading on my mine? I tried refreshing, and even restarting, but it remained the same. -______-" I feel something. Are you happy today? Or something good happened? Sigh.. My senses are always failing me.. >______> Anyway, what the hell did you do? You must be stressed, Papa. ;( Not really.. Or maybe, you're just tiring yourself too much. >______> Well anyway, get well soon. ( ._.) Have you rested enough? Are you drinking medicine? Drinking water? Don't push yourself too much, Papa.. >______> Shouldn't you be resting? >______> What a brat. What a hard-headed Papa. ( ._.) You wont get well that way.. Ha, Papa's affected with my words. >:D I saw. >______> Y U NO STOP MAKING CHILDREN!? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) And AoD-nii said: "Tell him "AoD asks you again y u no use contraceptives" There. (╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻ LELILAND!? WTH is that!? Where is that located!? DX And I am talking to AoD-nii on Skype atm. That land.. >____> Ah well.. AoD-nii says he will message you on a minute. Teehee ~ And about those two.. I dunno if I should be happy or not.. >______> Guess I could be shocked, even just for a day, right? >______> But meh, I still don't know. ( .______.) I don't know, Papa.. I just can't be happy about it. XD Not that I have something against them, though. True that. Hey Papa, AoD-nii just messaged you a very awesome message. *Q* Haz you seen it? I laughed at the picture. XD XD XD Is that something you did? Or simply grabbed from the internet? *Le doesn't understand* You..! ಠ_ಠ Pa, can Munchy ask you a question? If you're starting all of your motivation.. As in all of it. Do you.. Simply let it be gone and wait for it to come back, or make a way for it not to be gone..? Then how about if the motivation is already gone..? Sorry for asking such things, I just.. Need a father to talk to me about this things.. (~._.)~ And what would I do if I cannot find anything? :'/ I've been in this state lately.. *insert anime tone here* Aaaaa-haaaah ~ This is so difficult.. I feel like dropping everything lately, then free falling on a 100 story building. ಠ◡ಠ Like what I told you, Papa, I am starting to lose motivation lately. And girlfriend.. Meh. I can't even take care of myself. The last one that I had only lasted for 1 day. And well, true, it's easy to cheer up, but I get bored easily.. And once that happens, I tend to be like this.. ( ._.) I want to! But I have to wait for my Mom to send me cash for TV subscription, since the recent one is so old that it really needs a new replacement.. I haz games. Skyrim, FF XIII-2, and many more. But.. Meh. I have to wait. Ah, Papa. You'd laugh, and maybe cast me away if you know the life Munchy is living. (~._.)~ Then get me one. Nah, jk. Ah well.. Hopefully, it would pass. I am so.. bored.. and.. I don't know how much I can hold on onto this kind of living anymore.. I am wondering, does Papa have Skype? :O Nope, or you just don't want to give me your Skype ID? Okay, fine. (~ ._.)~ Anyway Papa, can you teach me how to make images on 1,000+ width? Like.. I am familiar with the cutting and the sort, but.. I don't know how to make images that has a size of 1,000+ something.. I feel like you wont comprehend what I am saying.. ( ._.) That may be it..? >_____> Anyway, I really don't know how to do it, so at least, give me a procedure..? >______> Update: Nvm, I figured out how to do it. o(≧▽≦)o This image is my first try, and this is the second one. I just started on making 'em, so feel free to laugh at 'em, Papa. ( ._.) Why do I feel that Papa's only saying that because Munchy is his son..? ( ._.) Trying to do something.. Like..? >______> Anyway, if that is what Papa thinks, then thanks. :D But I wont be satisfied until I learn how to make a .gif. Misk said that he captures every frame, but that's it. He didn't give me any instructions on how should I do it, aside from capturing it. >_____> I'll try. :D Just give me instructions on how to do it. :D WTF. O_O But meh, I will still try. I'll let you know once I managed to do it. Gah. I know they're hard to make, but I never thought that the process would be THAT difficult. >______> 22:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, I said I'll try making 'em. :D And Mega is not yet back, so.. Yeah. Hopefully one day, I can talk to Papa where he has a lot of free time, and he will be all ears with what I am going to say. :D Teeheeheehee ~ And I will update you once I successfully failed on making 'em. ( ._.) Long yes You're the third person to compliment about my avatar. O_O Is it really something..? Anyway, Pa, can you like.. Assess me? >______> Over.. all? I am starting to feel useless.. Is my grammar really that bad? D: Well, assess me in over all.. Like, my capabilities.. Like.. Ugh. Something along those lines. Try understanding your fail kid! D: Okay, I'll be honest. Uh.. A user that I wont name encourages me to join something on FT. That user first recommended me to join RG, but I declined since I don't know how to reference that time but this time it proves otherwise, as I already know how to do them now. Next, he even told me to join FSG, bur I declined again, since I said that Papa's guild is already full, and they have no space for a noob and grammar fail member like me. The last time, that user were about to vote me for a council spot, but I begged him not to do it, since it'll be a huge mistake and I wont receive any votes. Okay, so honestly, I am considering, since like what I said, I am starting to feel useless. But.. Just by talking to me, you know how much I suck with grammar, and you're not even impressed at my editing skills. Well, it's not like someone would be impressed, anyway. Ugh.. So.. Yeah. IRDK anymore. ( ._.) That's the point: I am so conflicted. >_____> I figured out that you'd say something like that.. *Sigh* Oh, Papa Reli.. >____> Ah well, thanks for listening, though. XD Too bad, I cannot rise up on my own. >_> Papa pop~ Hey, do you think I'm an eligible candidate for being accepted on your guild? ._. I still lack the confidence and motivation to do it. Swear Papa, without someone to motivate me, or to confirm that I am at least a capable applicant, I may apply next year by simply being afraid. XD AH, BTW. When will the magazine come out? I so want to read it now. (*´∀｀*) That sounds like kind if forced or abuse of my rights as your kid.. XD Anyway, why it depends on Papa Rai!? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) I've been waiting for that mag! (╯°□°）╯︵┻━┻ I saw the guidelines, and.. I think, I may not be a good candidate at all.. O_O I saw the members, and I died. O_O Well, I am nothing compare to the members that you have. >_> Well.. I can do it, though with the jobs that you have.. >_> I am not well versed at providing manga images yet. Is there a mock / sample test? Seriously, I don't want to shame my shameful ass any longer, that's why I am also hesitating. >_> Ah, which reminds me. I found out something about you the other day. *giggles* *frolics* Teeheeheeheehee ~ Sign that message! D:< Anyway, okay.. Maybe I'll apply later. >_> And anyway, I'll be keeping that to myself. Teehee. >:D And I haven't applied yet.. ( ._.) I'm so useless.. >_> And no. And besides, it's not a great thing, so there's no need for you to know. XD Then gooo! I'll fetch you in the airport with a very big heart, and even give you a tour in the places that I know. ಠ◡ಠ And.. Who knows? As long as Papa knows that he hasn't been bad, then it's all better, isn't it? I figured out something and that's it. :) Ha, that would be difficult for me to find you! It has to be two way exchange. I see you, you see me. But yeah, that's impossible. And no. Why would I? :p You're stingy when it comes to your face, so I'd be stingy when it comes to information. :D Ha, I know it would end up this way. >:D No worries, if I figured out more, rest assured, it'll be kept safe in myself. :D You'd only be disappointed if you found out the stuff that I found out, I assure you that. XD 1000% assurance. XD Are you really sure..? >_> I just asked and considered, but that wont mean that I'd really apply. I am a low rating editor, you know? You'll regret it later. DAT RESPONSE. Well, just so you know, my ever amazing, talented, understanding, loving, supportive and most of all, handsome Papa, I have no words for your previous response. How the heck Am I supposed to react on this: ">_>" Y U NO UNDERSTAND I HAZ LOW CONFIDENCE? D:< And ha, knowing what I found about you would equate on your face, so don't bother asking for it. :3 Show me your face. :P Hahaha, nah. Well.. At least give me a mock test! That way, I can prove to you if I could really fit myself in your guild. >_> I'll begin looking at it now, though it'll be much better if you will help me looking on what chapter they appeared. :3 *I am not a part of your guild *I don't know if I'll get accepted So I have valid reasons to ask for your help. :P Hey Hey Reli ^___^ Haru told me to advise you that since he can't access wikia (blame the stupid internet!) he'll finish the task you gave him once he gets his connection back. Hello-ha~ I CAN ACCESS WIKIA AGAIN! :D Hello! Alright, I am done with my task. Few notes: *I used Mangareader.net for my references. *For the references, here are they: *I counted the page the moment I clicked on it. Meaning, I included the arts. If there's anything that needs to be changed, let me know. Okay, I now removed the part you said. But wait, never mind the erroneous work that I did just now, is my referencing accurate? A part of me says that I shouldn't include the arts in the page count. ( ._.)